We Can't Feel
by Roxine4Ever1794
Summary: Roxas is in Organization Black. Namine is in Organization White.The 2 Organizations are enemies. But they are both sent on the same mission. What happens when they discover they like each other? But that's just the thing, Nobodies Can't feel, right?
1. The Organizations

**Disclaimer: I don't own KH (wish I did though, I'd be filthy rich!)**

We Can't Feel 

**Chapter 1: The Organizations**

Organization Black: A group of 7 powerful male nobodies. They are trying to make Kingdom Hearts so they can fully exist.

Organization Black members and ranks

1.Xemnas/ The Superior a.k.a. Mansex

2.Leon/ The GunBlade Hero

3.Marluxia/ The Graceful Assasin a.k.a. The Gayful Assin

4.Demyx/ The Melodious Nocture

5.Sora/ The Keyblade's Chosen One

6.Axel/ The Flurry of Dancing Flames

7.Roxas/ The Key of Destiny

Organization White: A Group of 7 powerful female nobodies. They are also trying to become whole by creating Kingdom Hearts. It is unknown why they don't work together.

Organization White members and ranks

1.Larxene/ The Savage Nymph a.k.a. The Sadistic Bitch

2.Tifa/ The Hesitant Blade

3.Aerith/ The Calm Witch

4.Kairi/ The Key of Twilight

5.Selphie/ The Hyperactive Whip

6.Yuffie/ The Silent Ninja

7.Namine/ The Key of Hope

Theirs the first chapter I'm uploading 3 more tonight. Please review and tell me what you think. And I know some of the names are really stupid but oh well.


	2. Their Missions

**Disclaimer: I don't own KH (wish I did though, I'd be filthy rich!)**

We Can't Feel 

**Chapter 2: Their Missions**

Character Profile:

Name: Xemnas

Nickname: The Superior/ Mansex

Description: The leader of Organization Black. Why did he and Larxene declare each other enemies? We don't know the answer. Though we do wonder… what is his sexuality?…

Roxas POV

I heard that the superior wanted to see me, so I made a dark portal to the meeting room, where Xemnas was waiting for me.

"You wanted to see me Superior?" I asked annoyed, after all I needed to get packing so that I can go to Twilight Town with Sora

"Yes Roxas, I have a mission for you" he said nonchalantly

"Son of a bitch…" I mumbled to myself, so that Xemans wouldn't hear me

"What was that?" Xemnas asked curiously, while raising an eyebrow

"Er… nothing" I said covering the fact that I just insulted the leader of the organization. Not that no one else does it, it's just that no one says it to his face.

"Anyways your mission is to go to Hollow Bastion and destroy heartless. You will be staying there for one month. Your mission begins tomorrow." he said completedly forgetting that I said something

"Fuck you Mansex…" I mumbled to myself before portalling out of the room angrily

Namine's POV 

"You wanted to see me Larxene?" I asked pissed that she called me while I was packing. Kairi and I were going to Destiny Islands for a few days tomorrow.

"Yes Namine, you are to go to Hollow Bastion tomorrow and stay there for a month while eliminating heartless." she said to me, a evil glimmer in her eyes. I wanted to argue with her, but I wasn't that stupid.

I quickly portalled out of the room before i changed my mind, and try and kill her.

God Damn Sadistic Bitch. I mumbled to myself


	3. Preparations

**Disclaimer: I don't own KH (wish I did though, I'd be filthy rich!)**

We Can't Feel 

**Chapter 3: Preparations**

Character Profiles

Name: Larxene

Nickname The Savage Nymph/ The Sadistic Bitch

Description: Larxene loves nothing more to inflict pain on others or making others do something they don't want to do. Why is it she and Xemnas declared themselves enemies?

Roxas POV 

"Hey Roxas, you ready to go to Twilight Town?" Sora asked eagerly

"Xemnas gave me a friggin' mission!" I shouted loudly, punching the closest wall to me

"What! He promised us both off tomorrow!" He shouted equally as loud

"We'll have to do it again some other time. Well I gotta go pack, Later Sora" I said quickly leaving to my room

After much packing I heard a lot of noise from down the hall. So I pulled out my cell and called speed dial 5.

"Hey Sora what day is it?" I asked curious as to what was going on

"Friday" he answered yawning. Apparently he was already sleeping

"Alright thanks, bye" then I hung up the phone

_Okay so that's what that noise is. It's Demyx, Leon, and Axels night to get drunk. Hm… they must be pretty fucked up by now._

So I snuck into Demyx's room, stole his Sitar, and hid it in Marluxia's closet then took a picture of where it was and put the picture where his Sitar was.

I started laughing evily.

"Now he has to get ass raped to get it back." I muttered to myself still laughing

Then I went to bed, not knowing of the events tomorrow that would change my life...

Namine's POV 

"Sorry Kairi, I can't go to Destiny Islands today" I said sadly, looking down at the ground. I was really looking forward to some time off, but of course, something came up

"Why not Namine?" she asked lowering her voice to only a little louder than a whisper

"That Sadistic Bitch gave me a mission" I yelled at no one in particular

"Damn that sucks..." she said

"We'll have to do it some other time kairi" I said starting to calm down a little bit

"Yeah" she replied simply

"Well I gotta go pack and go to sleep. night Kairi." and I portalled to my room

"Night Namine" she mumbled sadly

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay so I finally edited these chapters, they aren't much longer, but they do have more detail.


	4. A New Friend?

**Disclaimer: I don't own KH (wish I did though, I'd be filthy rich!)**

We Can't Feel 

**Chapter 4: A New Friend?**

**For now on thoughts will be in **_**Italics**_

Character Files:

Name: Sora

Nickname: The KeyBlades Chosen One

Description: A usually calm and cheerful guy. He is a very good friend of Roxas. He is a fun loving and loyal guy.

Name: Kairi

Nickname: The Key of Twilight

Description: She is usually happy and considers her and Namine like sisters. She thinks it her responsibility to look after Namine when she can.

**Roxas POV**

Day 1 

I had just checked into my hotel, and I unpacked my stuff. I had also taken off my Organization Black Cloak (Organization XIII cloak) and I dressed in normal clothes to look less suspicious. As I was walking briskly down a side alley, I turned a corner and saw about 100 heartless up ahead surrounding a now unconscious girl on the ground.

I took out OathKeeper and Oblivion and destroyed them all. Then I knelt down to get a better look at the girl on the ground. She was very beautiful with a couple scratches from the heartless. She had long, silky blond hair and gorgeous blue eyes. She was wearing a pair of jeans and a white shirt.

I knew I shouldn't of but I decided to help her, so I picked her up and brought her to my hotel room, and gently placed her on my bed.

_She's so beautiful._

Namine's POV 

I awoke in a unknown room.

_Where am I?_

Just then a guy walked in with food in his hand.

"Oh, I see your awake" he said a little surprised

" Who are you?" I asked with fear in my voice

"Roxas" he said calmly

The fear I had died down, after all he did save me. But why did I feel like their was something dangerous about him?

"I'm Namine" I said calmer than I felt

_Roxas… Where Have I heard that before?_

"Here eat this" he said handing me a bowl of some kind of stew

"This is good" I said truthfully

"Thanks, I always thought Campbell's soup was good too" he replied with sarcasm

They both started chuckling

Then Roxas glanced at the clock it read: 10:00 p.m. and he started laughing hysterically.

"What's so funny" I asked curiously

"Nothing, just thinking about what's going on at home…"

lol next chapter is just a random chapter I made just to explain what happened the next morning after Demyx discovers his precious Sitar is missing.


	5. Marluxia Revealed

**Disclaimer: I don't own KH (wish I did though, I'd be filthy rich!)**

**We Can't Feel **

**Chapter 5: Marluxia Revealed**

Everyone in TCTNW was suddenly awoken by Demyx screaming. He was going to get his Sitar, but it was missing, and in its place was a picture of it sitting in Marluxia's closet.

**Demyx POV**

I ran to Marluxia's room and Marluxia was holding my precious Sitar.

"Please Marluxia, give it back." I pleaded on the verge of tears

"I didn't even steal it, but now that I have it..." he was staring at me with a hungry expression in his eyes. "...You're gonna have to do...stuff... for it back" Marluxia smirked trying to sound seductive

But at that moment i got a moment (believe me when I say this, this is a rare occasion.).

"Okay... but I need my Sitar so I can get nice and warmed up for you." I replied innocently

Oh... well alright... here you go. He said while handing the Sitarist his instrument back not suspecting a thing

_Oh my funkin' god the faggot fell for it. _I though gratefully

With his precious Sitar back Demyx teleported back to his room.

"Damn it... I almost had him. Oh well he won't tell anyone I'm gay, so my secret is safe. Marluxia mumbled gratefully

But of course the faggot didn't know Axel had videotaped the whole thing.

_God this is so fuckin' disgusting. But I have proof that Marluxia is gay. _he thought excitedly while portaling back to the safety of his own room


	6. A Day Together

**Disclaimer: I don't own KH (wish I did though, I'd be filthy rich!)**

**We Can't Feel **

**Chapter 6: A Day Together**

**Roxas Pov**

**Day 21**

It's been 20 days since I saved Namine'. Over that time we became good friends. I offered to let her stay with me, and she gratefully accepted my offer.

"Hey Roxie, you doing anything today?" Namine' asked excitedly

"Namine', how much sugar did you havbe today?" I asked sarcastically not expecting that she really did eat a lot of sugar

"Not that much, just a bag of Sour Patch Kids, a couple candy bars, and a Grande Vanilla Bean Frapuccino from Starbucks." she replied innocently giving me the "I didn't do anything wrong" look.

My mouth dropped open

_note to self: never give a lot of sugar or caffeine to Namine'. She goes crazy!_

"No I'm not doing anything, why we going somewhere?" I asked curiously while trying to suppress my laughter

"Yeah let's explore the town" she replied still obviously on a sugar high

"Alright, when are we leav-" I was suddenly cut off as she grabbed my arm and started dragging me around town

We were having a lot of fun just walking around and talking when we were suddenly interupted.

"Hey you, outsiders, get out of my town" some blond haired guy exclaimed venom dripping from every word

"and you are?..." I asked keeping my cool

"Name's Seifer, and this is my town, so get out, or else... I'll have to teach ya a lesson." he replied coolly while picking up a struggle bat

"I'd like to see you try." I said giving him the death glare while picking up two struggle bats, one in each hand

"Now hold it their fellas', why don't we make it a struggle match" some fatass bastard interrupted just as I was about to lunge on him

"Fine, it don't matter, I'll still kick his ass."

At this Seifer smirked

"Think again, I'm the struggle champion." he replied confident in his abilities

"Roxas be careful!" Namine said clearly worried

"Don't worry Nami, this punk is gonna have his ass whooped" I said nonchalantly

"Alright 60 seconds on the clock...3...2...1...STRUGGLE!" The fatass yelled excitedly

It took me 9.45 seconds flat to kick his ass and collect all the orbs

"Damn is that all you got?" I said laughing at his pitifulness

"Roxas where'd you learn to fight like that?" Namine asked very curious

"Oh...Um... I just kinda picked it up I guess" I finally stuttered out

"Oh and Roxas?..."

"Yeah, Namine?"

"What was that you called me?... Nami?" she said with sarcasm in every word

"Oh, sorry it just kinda came out." I replied a little embarassed

"Don't worry about it, It's actually kinda cute." she replied smiling

Then we started walking around and Namine tripped on a loose stone in the pavement. She fell one foot planted on the ground and her knee supporting it.

"You okay?" I asked offering her my hand to help her up

She took my hand and smiled at me.

"Thanks, and yeah I'm okay, are you hungry? she asked

_God her smile..._

I smiled back "Yeah, come on, let's get some Sea-Salt Ice cream"

"Sea-Salt What?" she asked raising her eyebrow

"You've never had Sea-Salt Ice Cream before!?" I exclaimed half in shock

She shook her head

"Dang, you've gotta try it."

"Alright, but on one condition... we gotta watch the sunset from the clocktower while eating it." she replied looking up at the Sunset Station Clock Tower up ahead.

I nodded

"Alright, deal." I smiled walking to a snack counter and bought the heavenly treat

So we got the ice cream and watched the sunset on the clock tower as agreed.

"It's beautiful... Isn't It? she said in a daze staring at the beautiful array of colors before us

I turned to look at her

"Yeah, you are." I replied staring at her

She turned to look at me.

"What did you say?" she asked unsure if she heard right

Then I did something I didn't expect to do. I leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. I pulled away once I realised what I had done.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that." I said fearing that she would slap me, and then never talk to me again

But instead Namine just started blushing, and then she laid down on my shoulder and we watched the remaining sunset.

_Why did I kiss her?... _

"It's getting late, we should be heading back before the heartless decide to come out." I said breaking the silence after the sunset was over

"Yeah we should" she replied still dazed from what happened

End Chapter 6

Dang it's now 1:40 in the morning so I'm gonna go bed. Oh and please review to tell me what you think of the story so far. And I know I'm rushing the story, but it really doesn't start until they find out that they are enemies.


	7. Goodbye

**Disclaimer: I don't own KH (wish I did though, I'd be filthy rich!)**

**We Can't Feel **

**Chapter 6: Goodbye**

**Roxas Pov**

**Day 31**

I looked at my calendar. It was the 31st of the month, and the last day of my mission. Usually I would be looking forward to this, but this time I have to say goodbye to Namine...

It was around 1 in the afternoon when I finally decided to get up and find Namine. I found Namine in the kitchen eating a bowl of Cinnamon Toast Crunch.

"Isn't it a little late to be eating cereal?" I asked grabbing a bowl and spoon for myself, and I sat across from her.

She smiled and pushed the box of cereal across the table to me.

"You're doing the same thing" she replied sarcastically, but I caught a hint of sadness in it

"What's wrong?" I asked her worriedly

She took a deep breath, looked down, and turned back to me and their was a single tear running down her cheek. I brushed the tear away, causing a weak smile to come from her.

"Roxas... I have to leave today." she whispered almost inaudibly

"Oh..." it was all I could think of to say

"Roxas, I'm so sorry" she whimpered

Then she put her head in her hands, and started crying. I raised her head and I hugged her, to let her know I wasn't mad at her.

"Namine, I have to leave today also..." I whispered

"So I guess this is goodbye..." she whispered sadly

I looked down at the floor.

"Yeah... I guess it is..." I whispered softly

Then we both got up from the table, and packed our bags, and started walking in opposite directions. When I was out of her sight, I opened a dark portal to our headquarters, while having a silent battle with myself.

_Why do I act this away around her... It's not like I can feel... right?... _

"Goodbye Namine..." I whispered just as I entered the portal

**Namine's POV**

I walked away from Roxas. I was going to miss him, he had become a very good friend. But why did he make me feel like this, and he keeps kissing me, but I enjoy it.

_Nobodies can't feel... _I kept repeating to myself in my head

But I was still unsure.

_Is it possible for a nobody to have feelings?..._

I opened a dark portal to the headquarters.

"goodbye Roxas..." I whispered before I walked into the portal

But of course neither of them knew what would happen when they got to their headquarters...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End chapter 7

So what do yall think? review to tell me what you think please


	8. Identities Revealed

**Disclaimer: I don't own KH (wish I did though, I'd be filthy rich!)**

**We Can't Feel **

**Chapter 8: Identities Revealed**

**Namine POV**

As soon as I exited my portal Kairi was running toward me.

"Namine! Theirs a meeting going on, we got to hurry or we'll be late!" Kairi gasped out, clutching her cheast obviously out of breath

So we both portalled to our chairs in the meeting room. The room was circular in shape, completedly white, and it had 7 chairs that were all about 20 feet high.

"So Namine, how did your mission go?" Larxene asked with a smirk coming across her face, loving what my reaction was when I left

"It was alright." I replied giving a faint smile, not letting her get any more pleasure from me

_I can't tell anyone about Roxas... who knows what Larxene would do to him_

"That's good" she replied venom dripping from every word

"So... Larxene why are we here?" Aerith asked calmly, trying to break the tension in the room

"Yeah Larxene, if this is about your make-up, I swear I didn't mean to use it!" The overly hyper Selphie screamed, making the room fasll in silence

Larxene was glaring daggers at Selphie.

"I'll deal with you later." Larxene replied to Selphies' comment, continueing to glare daggers at Selphie that said "You're gonna die"

"But we're here because Yuffie has found Organization Blacks' headquarters." Larxene looked at Yuffie telling her to continue

"Apparently it's right by Memory Skyscraper. I';m gonna need 2 more people to go with me to scout out the area." Yuffies' cool voice hung in the air, as she looked around the room at all the members

"Kairi, Namine, go with Yuffie to scout out the area." Larxene said smirking, hoping I would go off on her, but I wasn't going to give her that pleasure

So Tifa, Kairi and I got on our Organization White cloaks(Organization XIII cloaks except white) and we were off to memory skyscraper

**Roxas POV**

I had just walked out of my portal into the meeting room (same as Organization Whites') and Xemnas was waiting for me.

"How went your mission Roxas?" Xemnas asked in a uninterested voice and a bored expression on his face

"It went well, a lot of hack and slash, but the mission was easy." I lied since I really didn't do shit on my mission

"That's good." he replied simply clearly still uninterested

"Hey Xemnas?"

"Yes Roxas?"

"Why do we have our chairs so high? Seriously people are gonna start thinking we're compensating for something..." I asked in a sarcastic voice with a grin coming on my face

"Well you see Rox-" Xemnas started but was suddenly cut off by a alarm

"What the Fuck is that!?" I asked but all I got was Xemnas calling for the rest of the organization

Once everyone was in the meeting room, Xemnas started explaining what was going on.

"It seems Organization White has found our base." Xemnas said with concern in his voice and a frown on his face

"Superior, let me deal with them." Marluxia said confidently

"Marluxia, if we need anyone ass-raped, we'll call you." Leon said humorously

Marluxia started getting defensive.

"I am not gay! You have no proof!" Marluxia said giving a quick glanxce at Demyx telling him not to say anything

_Do I want to know what when on here while I was gone?... Probably not..._

_"Actually Marluxia it's funny you should mention that.." Axel said with a smirk on his face_

The room was filled with snickers.

"Demyx, Sora, Roxas, I want you 3 to head the off." Xemnas said after the noise finally died down

_Great..._

So Demyx, Sora and I left the castle with our cloaks on and hoods up, and soon found Organization White at Memory Skyscraper. I took out Oathkeeper and Oblivion, Demyx summoned his Sitar, and Sora summoned Fatal Crest. All of Organization White had their hood up as well, so I charged at the closest one to me.Right before I hit her, she summoned a gray Keyblade I immediatly reconised as Lionheart, and she parried the blow easily.

I looked to find Demyx singing "Dance Water Dance!" while someone with 2 shuriken was destroying all his water clones easily.

I glanced back and found Sora fighting someone with the Descisive Pumpkin Keyblade. Apparently they were evenly matched because no matter how much they tried to hit each other, the other parried the blow.

I focused on my battle. We went back to fighting and we ended up in a alley away from the others. When suddenly she fell **one foot planted on the ground and her knee supporting it.**

**Flashback**

Roxas where'd you learn to fight like that?" Namine asked very curious

"Oh...Um... I just kinda picked it up I guess" I finally stuttered out

"Oh and Roxas?..."

"Yeah, Namine?"

"What was that you called me?... Nami?" she said with sarcasm in every word

"Oh, sorry it just kinda came out." I replied a little embarassed

"Don't worry about it, It's actually kinda cute." she replied smiling

Then we started walking around and Namine tripped on a loose stone in the pavement. She fell one foot planted on the ground and her knee supporting it.

"You okay?" I asked offering her my hand to help her up

**End Flashback**

I put my Keyblades in a blocking motion, and threw myself against her, I had her pinned her against the wall, with my Keyblades against hers, preventing her to strike me. I threw off her hood to reveal beautiful golden hair, and deep cerulean eyes.

I drooped my keyblades, while backing up to the wall opposite from her.

**Namine POV**

My hood was thrown off by the enemy. I expected to be killed, but instead he dropped his Keyblades, and stumbled backwards to the wall across from me.

"No...It Can't be..." I heard him mumbling to himself looking frightened

_How does he know me?_

"Who are you?" I asked wondering who this could be

Instead of answering my question, he opened a portal behind himself. He turned and entered the portal but I tackles him down to the ground. He portalled to the Twilight Town Clock Tower

_Why would he portal her?_

I had landed on top of him, and I threw off his hood. He had spiky blonde hair, and deep blue eyes.

"R...Roxas?" I stuttered barely above a whisper

"H..Hi Namine..."


	9. Why enemies?

**Disclaimer: I don't own KH (wish I did though, I'd be filthy rich!)**

**We Can't Feel **

**Chapter 9:Why Enemies?**

**Namine POV**

Tears welled up in my eyes. I tripped and I fell off the clock tower. I expected to hit the ground, but I felt a hand grasp mine. I looked up into Roxas' eyes.He pulled me up, and when I was back up onto the clock tower I fell to the ground.

"Are you okay?" Roxas asked worry evident in his voice

"W... Why did you save me?" I stuttered out, gasping for breath from my near death experience

"That's what friends are for I guess." he replied looking down

But we're enemies!" I exclaimed tears streaming down my face

"So?" he asked simply

"We're enemies, the punishment would be severe!" I screamed

_How is this not getting through to him?_

"I really don't care if we're enemies, you've become a good friend of mine." he replied coolly

"But it's against the rules..." I whispered

"I'm willing to risk it if you are." he said smirking

Those words seemed to impact me deeply.

"You know what?" I asked

"What?" he asked curiously

"I really couldn't care less about the rules." I replied a smirk coming across my face

He smilied, and I smilied back.

"Friends?" he asked holding out his hand

I smiled

"Friends" I replied shaking his hand

Roxas started walking away.

"I'll be right back" Roxas said starting to walk down the staircase

I stood up and looked at him.

"How do I know you're not getting back-up to kill me?" I asked grinning and putting my hands on my hips

Roxas turned around facing me.

"If I wanted you dead, I would have let you fall to your death." he replied smirking

"What about kidnapping me?" I asked

"Hm... You'll have to trust me on that one. Do you trust me?" he asked looking and me, a faint smile on his face

I hesitated for a brief second. Then I nodded. Roxas turned around and continued his descent down the stairs, and I leaned against a pillar, thinking of all that had happened.

Roxas came back almost 10 minutes later carrying 2 Sea-Salt Ice creams. Breaking me from my thoughts, he offered me one. I smiled and I took it.

"Hey Namine?"

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering... has your leader told you why we're fighting each other? he asked curiously

"No... whenever I ask Larxene, she justs frowns, and says it's none of my business." I replied sadly, and I looked down at the ground

Roxas sighed

"What about you? What does your leader say?" I asked, shifting my attention to Roxas, who was sitting beside me

"Well Mansex-" Roxas started and I started giggling

"Mansex? Is that seriously his name?" I asked now laughing so hard I could barely breathe

"Well actually his name is Xemnas, but if you switch the letters around you get Mansex" he said now laughing as well

"Anyways Xemnas just says that Organization White was the enemy, and that's all I need to know." Roxas continued, after we stopped laughing

"I wonder what happened between them to make them declare themselves enemies..." I said trying to think of an answer

"We should go back, They'll be wondering where we are." he said a couple minutes later while standing up

Roxas looked at me.

"Meet me here in 2 days at midnight." he said

I nodded, and we both portalled back to our bases

**Sora POV**

I was fighting my foe, and we were heading the way Roxas was fighting his enemy. I looked over into an alley, and I saw Roxas throw the hood off of his foe. Their stood a girl around the same age as Roxas with blonde hair. I saw Roxas backing into the wall opposite from her. He was mumbling something I couldn't hear, and the girl asked him something. I saw him open a portal, and as he walkied in it, the girl tackled him and they dissapeared to wherever he portalled.

I then focused back onto my battle just in time to block a slash to my right side.

_Damn she's good..._

I took a few steps backwards, and dismissed my Keyblade. Then I took off my hood revealing my face.

"You're pretty good." I said truthfully

She dismissed her Keyblade also, realising the battle was over, and took off her own hood. Their stood a girl my age with auburn hair. I looked into her eyes, and I felt something in my stomach flutter.

_Must be the dinner I ate. Note to Self: On Marluxias' day of cooking, eat out._

"Thanks, as are you." she replied in a soft, but strong voice

I opened a portal around my self, and portalled a couple feet away from her. I could see her tense up, ready to draw her Keyblade.

"Name's Sora" I said a faint smile on my face, while holding out my hand

I could see her hesitation

"I'm Kairi" she replied smiling, and shaking my hand

Then we both portalled back to our castles

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End chapter 9

I had to put a little Sokai in it. Anyways please review and tell me what you thought.


	10. Where's Demyx?

**Disclaimer: I don't own KH (wish I did though, I'd be filthy rich!)**

**We Can't Feel **

**Chapter 10: Where's Demyx?**

**Roxas POV**

I had just arrived at TCTNW (The Castle That Never Was), and Sora was asking me questions about what happened.

"Dude, I saw you open a portal, but that girl tackled you into it. What happened after that?" Sora asked excitedly, waving his hands around in the air for emphasis

_Great now I've gotta lie to my best friend..._

"Well... we continued fighting. Eventually we both got tired, and we called it a draw." I said sounding perfectly normally, but I felt a little at how easy the lie came out

"What about you? The girl you were fighting was pretty good." I said quickly changing the subject away from me

I saw a quickly saw a slight smile come, and then go as quickly as it came from Soras' face.

_Wonder what that was about..._

"She was a very good fighter. We couldn't hit each other, so we called it a draw." he answered half dazed, with a blank look on his face, and a look of distance in his eyes

"Oh now I get it." I said humour in my voice

"What?" he asked snapping out of his trance

I took a deep breath.

"Sora's got a crush! Sora's got a crush!" I sing, a huge grin coming across my face

"Puh-leeze!" he exclaimed

"You have to be able to feel to have a crush." he finished, but he sounded a little depressed

Those words really hit me hard. Even though I heard them a thousand times before, they really hurt me now.

"Yeah I know, we can't feel..." I answered sadly

_Why do I feel like i forgot something?... Oh crap! _

"Demyx!" I exclaimed

Fear struck mine and soras' face. Xemans would kill us (figuratively speaking) if we showed up without Demyx.

"We better go look for him." I said

I glanced at a clock. It read: 9:54

"It's been 2 hours and 54 minutes since the mission." I said slapping my forehead for forgetting about him

So Sora and I went to where Demyx was earlier, they saw his cloak, but no Demyx...

"Where could he be?..." I asked half to myself half to Sora

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Several hours earlier...**

**Demyx POV**

"Duhce Wuher Dace" I chanted, gasping for breath, my voice raspy

_God I'm so tired..._

I threw off my cloak. It was way to hot to be wearing black. Under my cloak I was wearing baggy tan pants, and a dark blue short sleeve shirt. I looked at my opponent. She had also taken off her cloak. She had jet black hair, piercing green eyes, a gray mini skirt, and a gray tank-top.

"Hi, I'm Demyx." I greeted, a slight smile on my face, but my voice was still raspy

She looked at me questionably, wondering why I was being so nice to her.

"I'm Yuffie." she greeted back, short and sweet, while giving a slight wave

"You okay? I hit you pretty hard a couple times." She said with a friendly tone in her voice

"Yeah I'm alright, but I think I have a sore throat." I answered, pointing toward my throat

"I know what will make it feel better! Come with me!" she screamed while grabbing my arm, and dragging me into a portal

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**In a convience store at Hollow Bastion...**

Yuffie had bough me and her each a 42 oz. slurpee. Now we were at the cash register asking the cashier some questions.

"Why is the store called 711?" Yuffie asked curiously, while raising a eyebrow

"I don't know..." the cashier answered obviously very annoyed

"What about cigarettes, you know you're killing people by selling them, right?" I asked, the sugar from the slurpee obviously taking it's toll on both of us

"I'm just doing my job, if I refuse to sell them I'll get fired." he answered now very pissed

"Why do you sell coffee all day? Who needs coffee at 5 this time of night?" Yuffie asked in a high pitched voice pointing a finger at the coffee machines

"I don't know, and I really don't care." he answered about ready to kill them right then and there, so he didn't have to hear these stupid questions

The we heard a yell from someone behind them in line.

"Hurry your asses up?You've been asking those stupid questions for 10 minutes! I have a meeting I'm about to be late to because of yall!" he yelled, and the cashier thanked him for saving him from those stupid questions, by paying for the mans' stuff

So after a few more questions, we finally left.

We passed by a clock tower and I looked at the time. It read: 11:57. It had been 2 hours and 57 minutes since the mission.

"Thanks for the slurpee Yuffie, but I think we should probably be heading back." I said looking towards the clock tower

She looked up at the clock, and she gave a slight giggle.

"Whoops, yeah we should probably be heading back. Bye Demyx, thanks for keeping me company." she looked shocked at what she just said and she quickly portalled away

_I'd better get my cloak and head back_

I portalled back to where I left my cloak, and I put it on. Then I portalled back to the castle.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**3 hours later...**

**Roxas POV**

Sora and I came back from our search for Demyx, but after 3 hours of searching we couldn't find a trace of him. When we arrived, we found Demyx was strolling down the hall whistling a merry tune as usual.

"How long have you been back!?" I questioned irratably

He glanced at a clock.

"3 hours and 3 minutes." he replied not noticing how pissed we were

"You got back 3 minutes after we went to search for you!?" Sora asked pissed off

Demyx looked at me.

"Yeah Roxas... Think I should run away?" he asked noticing how mad Sora was

"Yeah I think that would be a good idea..." I replied calmly

With that said Demyx was running down the halls, Sora close behind him, Fatal Crest drawn.

**Yuffie POV**

_Thanks for keeping me comany!? I can't believe I said that!_

Yuffie was lying on her bed, blushing like crazy as she was recalling todays' earlier events with Demyx.

_Why did I did that?... Why is it every time I close my eyes, I see him smiling at me when he first told me his name?..._

I hit my head with a pillow.

_Oh God... What's happening to me?..._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End chapter 10

Now we got 3 people from Organization White, and 2 people from Organization Black (Demyx hasn't exactly dwelled on it. He thought he just made a new friend) questioning if Nobodies can feel.

Please Review and tell me if you like it. Thanks for reading!

Oh and sorry if I confused you by me keeping switching POV's in this chapter.


	11. A Day off

**Disclaimer: I don't own KH (wish I did though, I'd be filthy rich!)**

**We Can't Feel **

**Chapter 11: Can Nobodies feel?**

**Roxas POV**

I woke up the next morning to my phone ringing. I looked at my cellphone, and saw it was Sora calling.

"Hello?" I grunted, still half asleep

"Hey Roxas, I'm bored, wanna come to Hollow Bastion with me?" Sora asked

I looked at my clock, it read: 7:37 a.m.

"Do you know what time it is?" I asked yawning, and laying my head back on the pillow

"It's 7:37, why?" he asked not catching the sarcasm in my voice

"Never mind... what would we do there?" I asked starting to wake up

"Well... I need to buy some potions, and some ethers since I'm running low. Then we could just kill some heartless." he replied

_hm... I haven't done that in awhile thanks to the mission_

"Alright, let me get ready. Meet me in my room in a half an hour." I said shutting my call thus ending the call

I grabbed some baggy jeans, and a white shirt, as well as my black cloak, and I threw them in the bathroom.

I took a shower, put on my on the clothes with the cloak over them. Then I walked out of my bathroom, and Sora was waiting for me. He was dressed in the normal Organization Black attire: black cloak, black boots, and black gloves, and he had his hood down.

I walked to my dresser, and put on my gloves, then walked to my closet and put on my boots. Then I grabbed my cellphone, my watch, a couple potions, and some ethers. Then we both portalled to Hollow Bastion Marketplace.

"I'll be right back." Sora said, and he walked toward the item shop

A couple minutes later he returned with his stock of potions and ethers replenished.We started walking, and eventually made our way to the Great Maw. The area was completedly clear of any sign of heartless, then all of a sudden hundreds of Shadows, Neoshadows, and Soldiers appeared.

"Ready?" I asked Sora nonchalantly, drawing Oathkeeper and Oblivion

"I'm ready" he replied summoning Fatal Crest

"Let's make this a little more interesting. Person who kills less heartless buy Sea-Salt Ice Cream." I said grinning, holding out my hand

"Alright deal" he replied, shaking my hand

Then we both ran into the army of heartless.

I threw Oathkeeper to my left, killing a dozen shadows, then I returned it to my hand. A soldier tried to attack my right side.

"Bad move" I grinned before slashing it in half

Then I leapt into the air, and some Neoshadows quickly followed, and they quickly met their doom when I slashed them all in half.

I landed on the ground, and I used a Thundaga on some soldiers that were surrounding me. Then I shot a series of Blizzagas into the distance, killing dozens of Neoshadows at once.

"Hey Roxas, what number you at?" a familiar voice asked above me

I glanced up, just as Sora was landing next to me.

I smirked

"197" **slash **"198" **slash **"199"

"Aww, you got and unfair advantage, you have two Keyblades." he pouted

"To bad for you cause you accepted the deal. Looks like you're buying today." I replied smirking at him, then i returned back to the fight

Their were still about 100 Heartless left.

"Firaga Boomerang!" I shouted, and Oathkeeper started to glow red

""Blizzaga Boomerang!" I shouted and then Oblivion started glowing blue

Then I threw both of my Keyblades, and they zoomed around the battlefield, every heartless that was left. I threw 3 potions on myself to heal any damages they might have caused, then 3 ethers, after all that was a powerful magic attack, and it took alot out of me.

Sora glanced around the battlefield.

"Show-off" he said while glaring at me

I laughed

"So I got 299, what about you?" I asked even though I already knew I won

"237..." he replied

So Sora bought us both Sea-Salt Ice cream as was the deal. So now we were just walking around the town aimlessly.

"Hey Sora?" I asked hesitantly

"Yeah?"he asked wondering what would make me so nervous

"Do you think we can feel?" I asked curious as to what I would say

"Didn't I answer that question last night?"

"Yeah... but I'm not sure if that's the truth or not..." I answered looking toward the ground

"Well Xemans says-" I cut him off

"I nkow what Xemans thinks, but what do YOU think?"

He hesitated for a moment, thinking it over. Then he sighed.

"I don't know, sometimes I do think we can, but I really don't know." he answered sadly, while looking at the ground

He looked at the sky, then he looked at his watch.

"We should probably be getting back." he said breaking the silence

"Yeah" I replied half heartedly

So we portalled to our rooms. When I got to mine, I was very tired from the fight, so I set my alarm for 11:00 p.m. tomorrow, and I collapsed on my bed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**4:00 p.m. earlier the same day at Oranization Whites' H.Q.**

**Namine POV**

I was awoken by Kairi, and Yuffie busting into my room. I shot up and glared at them.

"Yes?" I asked irratable from being awoken

"Girls day out! Girls day out!" Yuffie screamed excitedly, while jumping up and dwon

I looked at Yuffie like she was crazy.

"Kairi, what happened?" I asked

"Well..."

**Flashback at breakfast**

"Kairi, could you pass me the sugar?" Yuffie asked politedly

"Yuffie, you don't need any sugar, you go crazy when you have to much."

"I'm just gonna use a little bit though." she replied innocently

"Alright, just a little bit though."

So Kairi handed Yuffie the sugar bowl (Bad idea!) and Yuffie 'accidently' dumped the rest of the sugar on her cereal.

**End Flashback**

I sighed and I got out of bed.

"So where we going?" I asked gathering some clothes

Yuffie and Kairi glanced at each other and shrugged.

"Alright, while I'm in the shower, yall decide where we're going, alright?"

They both nodded and I went into my bathroom and turned the water all the way up. After about a half and hour shower, I stepped out of the bathtub. Then I wiped off the mirrow, and I put on a pair of blue jeans, and a baby blue short sleeve shirt. I brushed my hair, and walked out to find Yuffie, and Kairi lounging on my bed.

"Comfy?" I asked sarcastically

"Yeah" Yuffie responded with a smile

"Have yall decided where we're going?"

"Yeah we're going to the mall in Hollow Bastion" she responded while Yuffie was jumping up and down like a 5 year old in a candy store

This time Me AND Kairi looked at her like she was crazy. We waited till she calmed down a bit before we left.

We first went to Aeropostale, which thanks to Yuffie we were kicked out because we were to loud. Then we went to JC Pennys and bought some skirts, and a couple shirts. Finally after a few more stores, and being kicked out of them, it was time to eat.

"Let's get Pizza Hut!" Yuffie shouted still very hyper from breakfast

So we walked over to the counter to order our food.

"Hi, may I take your order?" The cashier asked politely, but with a bored tone in it

"Hi, I'll take a medium pepperoni pizza."

"And would you like drinks?"

_their just trying to suck the money right out of you_

Kairi walked up to the counter.

"I'll take a medium Lemonade, please." Kairi responded politely

"I'll take a medium Dr. Pepper." I replied

Then I pointed at Yuffie.

"She'll take a water." I said before Yuffie could order some sugary, caffinated soft drink, and now she was pouting

"Yuffie you're already hyper enough. You don't need anymore sugar." I said softly but strongly

"Fine" she replied acting like a 5 year old instead of her real age.

So we got our food and found a table, and we were digging into the pizza. Suddenly Yuffies' voice became a whisper.

"Uh guys?" she whispered

"Yeah?" we both asked mouth half full of pizza

"Do you think we can feel?" she whispered while glancing around to make sure no one heard her

We both thought about it carefully.

"Well... it's possible I suppose. Why do you ask? we asked curious as to why she would bring it up

"Oh...Uh... just wondering." she stuttered

Kairi and I just shrugged it off, and Yuffie seemed relieved that they let it go.

"We should go, it's getting late." I said while pointing at the sky which was pitch black beside the randomly dotted stars

So we left the mall bags in hand. Once we were in a secluded space where no one would see us, we portalled to our rooms. I glanced at my clock, it read : 11:47, Since I knew I would be sleeping awhile, I set my alarm for 10:55 p.m., and I fell asleep as soon as my head touched the pillow.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**11:00 p.m.**

**Roxas POV**

I was awoken by my alram, which I quickly shut off. I jumped up gathered some clothes, and my cloak, and threw them in the bathroom. After a long, refreshing shower, which wouldn't have been so long if my water heater would have been working properly, I finished getting dressed. I checked the time, it read: 12:03, I quickly portalled to the clock tower

"You're late" Namine greeted me

I started to pout

"But my shower wouldn't heat up quick enough." I said as innocently

I could see her trying to keep a straight face, but then she started giggling.

_she's so cute when she giggles..._

"So how was you day?" she asked

"Slept through it" I replied shortly

"That's okay so did I." she replied giving a small giggle

"I was fighting heartless in the Great Maw with Sora. What were you doing?" I asked curious as to what could wear her out so much

"I was shopping with Kairi and Yuffie."

"Are you serious?" i asked incredulously

"Hey! You try to shop with a overly hyper girl who keeps getting you kicked out of stores." she shot back with humour in her voice

"Hey Roxas, and idea why Organization White is only females, and Organization Black is only males?" she asked curiously

"I don't know, they must have made an agreement about it." I replied still thinking about her question

We continued talking till about 2 in the morning. Then we agreed to meet again in a week, same time, same place. Then we portalled back to our rooms.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow that was a long chapter. That took me 2 and a half hours to type. Please review to tell me what you thought. Sorry that I didn't put much Roxas/Namine in this chapter, but this chapter wasn't about them. Anyways I'm gonna add more detail to the earlier chapters, and I'm working on a new story. Anyways it's now 1 in the morning, so I'm going to bed.


	12. The Search For Number VIII and IX

**Disclaimer: I don't own KH (wish I did though, I'd be filthy rich!)**

**We Can't Feel **

**Chapter 12: Search For Number VIII and IX**

**Roxas POV**

I was walking aimlessly around the castle, when my phone rang. The caller i.d. said: Xemnas, so I picked it up

"Yeah?" I asked irratably

"Number 7, you are to report to the meeting room at once." Xemnas seemed oddly happ for some reason

_maybe his period is over... or maybe he got layed..._

I portalled to my chair in the meeting room, then I looked around. Their were only 4 people present including myself, their was me, Xemnas, Sora, and Axel.Xemnas had a huge, scary smile on his face.

"I guess you all are wondering why you three are here." Xemnas started, then he paused

"No shit" Axel replied rolling his eyes, but Xemnas didn't seem to here his remark

"You all are here for a very important reason." he once again started, and then stopped again

"Noooo, we're here to pick daisies, and talk about the cutest guys." Axel retorted

"Now just say what you have to say!" Axel shouted, very annoyed about Xemnas' 'dramatic' pauses

"Fine" Xemnas shot back back, annoyed that Axel dared raise his voice to him

"Two new male nobodies have been 'born'. I need you three to find them, and bring them back here"

Me and Sora nodded.

"Jeez, took you long enough to get to the point. Now where the hell are we supposed to find them!?" Axel asked very pissed off at Xemnas

"They're somewhere in Hollow Bastion." he replied, that creepy smile still plastered on his face

"What do they look like?" I asked curiously, after all it would be pretty hard to find two people that you don't know what they look like

"That's the thing, we don't know what they look like. Just look for two suspicious people." he replied acting like checking a world for two people would be a simple task, that even Demyx could do it

"Whatever..." Axel muttered, and all three of us portalled to Hollow Bastion Marketplace

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**At Hollow Bastion Marketplace...**

"Have you seen anyone around here acting wierd?" I asked a random guy on the street

"Well yeah, actually I have." he replied, my ears listening very intently.

"Where did you see them?" I asked curious

He pointed to a guy with blonde, spiky hair, and dressed in all black leaning against the wall.

"Aww... that's just Hollow Basdtions' emo guy." I replied dissapointed

The three of us started our search, until we met a crossroads that went in three directions.

"Well guys, looks like we're gonna have to split up." Sora said, taking glances at the three directions

"Alright, we'll split up. Axel, you take the left. Sora, you take the right. I'll go straight. Call if you find something."

They both nodded, and they took off in their desinated directions.

"Suckers..." I mumbled happily when they were out of earshot

Luckily for me, they didn't remember that when you go straight here, you run into a Sea-Salt Ice Cream stand. So I got some ice-cream and found a bench to sit on. Then I started thinking about what they were doing. After all I knew every square inch of Hollow Bastion, and I knew where Axel was heading...

**Axel POV**

"A manhole? Guess I'd better check it out." so I lifted the lid to it, and I dropped into a sewer, and I was knee deep in water, and whatever else was in here.

"Damn it" I mumbled to myself

It was pitch black, so I snapped my fingers, and instantly my hand lit on fire, and I held it up like a torch to see where I was going.

_Why the hell did I come in here? Who the hell in their right minds would hide in a sewer!?_ I thought angrily

"The things I do to get my heart back..." I mumbled to no one in particular

I was making my way through the sewer when I thought about the way Roxas went.

"The way he took leads somewhere... Oh my god! That Bastard!" I yelled, causing it to echo through the whole sewer. But I didn't notice it, and I quickly portalled back to the crossroads, and followed the path that Roxas took

**Sora POV**

I was walking down the path, and then my mind started wandering, and I stopped walking. I started thinking about the red haired girl named Kairi. For some reason, I couldn't seem to get her off my mind. It's not like she's the first girl I've seen, and I can't feel anything anyways. So I just shook it off, and I thought about the way Roxas took.

_wait a sec... Where does that path lead?..._

Then I remembered.

"Oh no he didn't!" I shouted, and I portalled to the crossroads, and I quickly chased after him

When I got there, I saw that Axel was already there yelling at Roxas, who didn't seem to care because he was just lounging on a bench, eating ice-cream, and I couldn't help but laught at that.

"Thought you could pull a fast one, eh?" I asked humorously, adn Roxas just smirked

**Roxas POV**

"Alright you guys, how bout some Sea-Salt Ice-Cream. My treat." I said, trying to calm them down, which luckily it did

They both nodded, and I went to buy them some, but then two suspicious people leaning against the wall, watching us three caught my eye.When I looked at them, they started to run away.

"Guys! It's them!" I screamed, and we all took off after them

Finally, after about 10 minutes of us chasing them, we had them cornered at the Great Maw.

"Gotcha Cornered! Now you two are coming with us, conscious or not." Axel said while summoning his Chakrams, and twirling them on his fingers

"You want us? Then you're gonna have to deafeat us!" one of the men said, while the other just standing there idly, not saying a word.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End Chapter 12

So what did yall think? It's almost 2 now so I'm really tired, and I'm about to go to bed. But any guesses on who these two people are? Oh and the reason I'm adding members, is because I need these two for a very important chapter later on, and I've got a couple jokes about them. So review to tell me what you thought, and who you think the 2 new members are.


	13. Welcome To Organization Black

**Disclaimer: I don't own KH (wish I did though, I'd be filthy rich!)**

**We Can't Feel **

**Chapter 13: Welcome To Organization Black**

**Roxas POV**

The man who had just spoken threw his arm out. A swirl of darkness surrounded his arm, and when the darkness disappeared, a large blue shield was in his hand. In a flash of light, Sora's, and my Keyblades were out and ready for a fight. But as the unknown man and Axel charged for each other, me and Sora decided against it and dismissed our Keyblades.

The guy who was traveling with the person Axel was now fighting, was leaning against a rocky wall near the edge of the Great Maw. He had his head bent looking down at the ground, and his arms were crossed. He had bluish, gray hair over one eye. He didn't look like much of a fight, but why take the chance?

Sora and I leaned against another rocky wall, and watched the two nobodies fight. We both decided that it should be a fight between Axel and the other guy.

Axel's chakrams became engulfed in flames, and he threw them at his opponent. The chakrams flew toward the target, but they bounced off of his shield, and then they returned to their owners hands. Axel gripped his weapons tighly and leapt forward to aim a swing at his head, but once again, they bounced harmlessly off his shield. Axel leapt backwards to advoid a blow to the chest.

"Burn baby burn!" Axel shouted, and a wall of fire rushed towards his opponent

The guy that the Fire Wall was coming towards snapped his fingers, and the Fire Wall froze instantaneously. Me and Sora watched with our mouths open, and the guy smirked.

Axel was glaring angrily. You couldn't tell because he had gloves on, but I was sure his knuckles were turning white from gripping his chakrams so tightly from his anger. Heat was radiating from him, as it always does when he is really pissed. Like the time Demyx threw water all over him.

**Flashback**

Me, Sora, and Axel portalled back to the castle. We had just completed a mission, and had a intense battle with the heartless. We were now walking down the hallway to the meeting room to report the mission to Xemnas.

"I need a shower so badly right now." Axel said, but unfortunately, Demyx was passing by at the moment he said it

"I'll help you Axel." Demyx said while summoning his Sitar

"No!" me and Sora shouted in unison, but it was to late

Demyx strummed his Sitar, and gallons of water rained down on Axel. Axel was soaked, and he was glaring at Demyx. The water began to evaporate rapidly, and steam rose around him. He summoned his Chakrams, and walked toward Demyx. Axel grabbed Demyx, and formed a portal around them.

A couple of hours later, we found Demyx swinging upside down from the ceiling.

**End Flashback**

We all think Demyx learned his lesson, but we can't be sure.

"Ice Tomb!" the guy shouted

Before Axel could do anything, he was surrounded in ice. The guy grinned triumphantly, but the ice around Axel was quickly melting. The Ice Tomb turned into a puddle of water within seconds. A infuriated Axel portalled behind his enemy, and shot fireballs at him. Instead of hitting the shield this time, these hit dead on.

The man stumbled and fell flat on his face.

"A little help here please!" he shouted to his companion who looked up and shook his head

Axel grabbed the recently deafeated man, and portalled to the meeting room. Sora portalled also, and I grabbed the other guy and portalled to the meeting room as well.

**At TCTNW Meeting Room….**

We arrived to our destination shortly, and I looked around. Axel and Sora were back in their seats, and so was every other member. The guy Axel just defeated was standing in the middle of the room, so I left the other one there as well, and I portalled to my chair.

"Who are you people?" The guy who controls ice asked

"We are Organization Black, and you are a nobody. You have no feelings, but if you join us, you can get your heart back. Now, what are your names?" Xemnas asked the newcomers

"I'm Vexen, and this is Zexion." He answered, and gestured to the guy who still hasn't said a word

"Number VIII, Vexen, The Chilly Academic. Number IX, Zexion, The Cloaked Schemer." Xemnas said, the creepy smile now reappearing on his face

"Number VIII, Vexen, The Senile, Old Man. Number IX, Zexion, Organization Black's Emo." Axel retorted, and Xemnas was glaring at him

Sora and I started snickering. We knew this was coming. Axel always came up with nicknames for the members he absolutely despised. Soon everyone in the meeting room was laughing except Xemnas, Vexen, and Zexion. Xemnas was looking very pissed by now, Vexen was thinking about killing him, and Zexion was showing absolutely no emotion.

It was awhile before people could speak again because they were out of breath. After the room quieted down, Xemnas started to speak again.

"This is Number II, Leon. He follows orders without question, and will not hesitate to attack you if you piss him off." Xemnas started, and gestured to the chair beside him

"This is number III, Marluxia. He will-" Xemnas started, but was cut off by Axel

"He'll take you stuff, and when you try to retrieve them, he'll try to ass rape you." Axel finished for him, even though this wasn't what he was going to say

"I'm not gay! You have no proof!" Marluxia shouted frantically

"Queit!" The Superior shouted and silence fell over the room

"Now, this is number IV, Demyx. He is relatively wimpy, and very annoying since he plays his Sitar at outrageous times in the night." Xemnas gestured towards Demyx, who was crying because of what Xemnas said, and Xemnas rolled his eyes

"This is number V, Sora. He is a great fighter, but he can be lazy at times."Xemnas said slightly annoyed that we didn't help Axel catch Vexen(apparently Axel told him before we came back)

"Hell Yeah!" Sora shouted enthusiastically, and raising a fist in the air

"This is number VI, Axel. He doesn't know when to be serious, and he is a chronic pyromaniac." Xemnas gestured toward Axel's chair, and Axel was making little balls of fire spin around in a circle

"Finally, number VII, Roxas. He is just as, if not more, lazy as Sora, but he does follow the rules." Xemnas finished, and he gestured towards me

_So he thinks…_

I ran through a mental list of all the rules I've broken. I started thinking about Namine. Her golden, shoulder length hair, her deep, cerulean eyes. I missed her so much. I wanted to stroke her beautiful hair, to hold her in my arms, to gaze deeply into her eyes, and kiss her soft lips.

_Wait what?… I want to kiss her?… _

Last time I kissed her was on the Clock Tower in Twilight Town, but that was on the cheek… but on her lips?…

_No I don't want to kiss her, I was just caught in the moment of thinking about her… must be all those love movies Marluxia makes us watch on Movie Night. Damn that faggot! He's making me think of my friend in ways I cannot, and will not think of her as._

The meeting was dismissed, and everyone went to bed.

_At least I get to see her tomorrow…_

**End Chapter 13**

Sorry it took so long! I updated my other story, and I'll probably be starting another story soon. It will be Roxas/Namine of course, but I haven't even started writing it, just coming up with the plot. Sorry there hasn't been any interaction between Roxas and Namine, but the next chapter will be entirely them! Yay! Anyways, tell me what you thought by reviewing. Once again it's 2 in the morning, and I'm so tired.


	14. Destiny Islands Pt 1: Home of the Paupo

**Disclaimer: I don't own KH (wish I did though, I'd be filthy rich!) or the songs I used in this chapter**

**We Can't Feel**

**Chapter 14: Destiny Islands Pt. !: Home of the Paupou Fruit**

**Roxas POV**

I awoke to my alarm acreaming. I remembered what day it was, and I jumped out of bed. As fast as I could, I gathered some clothes, and ran into the bathroom. I undressed, and threw my old clothes in the corner of the bathroom. I turned the water on high, and I jumped into the shower.

I let the hot water run over my body for a few minutes before I started to wash myself. I scrubbed my body with soap, until it was red. Then I ran water through my hair, and I massaged shampoo into it. I rinsed my body, and my hair off, and I turned the water off.

I walked out of the shower and grabbed a towel, wiped off the mirror, and dried myself off. I put my clothes on, which consisted of jeans, and a black short-sleeved shirt. I was happy I was going to see Namine today. Who wouldn't be? She's and amazing girl. I didn't just want to meet her at the clock tower and hang out there like we usually do. I wanted to take her somewhere, and I knew the perfect place.

I still had half-an-hour before it was time to leave, so I needed something to do. Demyx usually got up at the crack of dawn to practice playing his Sitar, or singing. He was actually a pretty good singer. With nothing else to do, I made my way to Demyx's room. Just as I thought, he was already up. I opened the door to his room, and I walked in. The floor was littered with candy wrappers and empty soda bottles. I made my way across the room, and opened the door to his own private studio. It was as large as a gym, and had bleachers lined up against one wall. No one was here except me and Demyx.

"Hey Roxas. Here to listen to me practice? I made some new songs." Demyx said. I nodded, and sat down on one of the bleachers.

Demyx grabbed his Sitar, and set up his microphone. Then he drank some water, and took a deep breath. Demyx started plucking the strings of his Sitar. It was slow at first, but then it quickened.

**Because You Live (Jesse McCartney)**

_  
__Staring out at the rain with her heavy heart  
It's the end of the world in my mind.  
then your voice holds me back like a wake up call  
I've been looking for the answer, somewhere…_

I couldn't see that it was right there  
But now I know what I didn't know

Because you live, and breathe  
because you made me believe in my self  
When nobody else can help  
Because you live (girl)  
my world has twice as many stars in the sky

It's alright, I survived, I'm alive again,  
'Cause of you, made it through every storm,  
What is life? What's the use, if you're killing time?  
I'm so glad I found an angel…

Someone…who was there when all my hopes fell.  
I want to fly, lookin' in your eyes…

Because you live, and breathe  
because you made me believe in my self  
When nobody else can help  
Because you live (girl…you live …)  
my world (my world) has twice as many stars in the sky

Because you live … I live

Because you live, there's a reason why  
I carry on, when I lose the fight.  
I want to give what you're givin' me, always…

because you live (and breathe)….  
because you made me believe in my self  
When nobody else can help  
Because you live (yeah)  
my world (my world) has twice as many stars in the sky …

because you live (and breathe)….  
because you made me believe in my self  
When nobody else can help  
Because you live  
my world, has everything I need to survive…

Because you live…I live…

I live.

Demyx finished the song, and took a breath of air. I was wondering why he wrote the song. He usually wrote hard rock songs, not poppy love songs. Demyx took another gulp of water, and began playing again. This time, it was a slow tune.

**Kiss The Girl (Ashley Tisadale)**

_There you see her_

_Sitting there across the way_

_She don't got a lot to say_

_But their's something about her_

_And you don't know why_

_But you're dieing to try_

_You want to kiss the girl_

_Yes you want her_

_Look at her you know you do_

_It's possible she wants you to_

_Their's only one way to ask her_

_It don't take a word not a single word_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

_(Kiss the girl)_

_Shalalalalala my oh my_

_Looks like the boy's to shy_

_Ain't gonna kiss the girl_

_Shalalalalala ain't that sad _

_It's such a shame, too bad_

_You're gonna miss the girl_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

_(Kiss the girl)_

_Now's your moment_

_Floating in a blue lagoon_

_Boy you better do it soon_

_No time will be better_

_She don't say a word and she won't say a word until you_

_Kiss the girl_

_(Kiss the girl)_

_Shalalalalala my oh my_

_Looks like the boy's to shy_

_Ain't gonna kiss the girl_

_Shalalalala ain't that sad_

_Is she to bad?_

_You're gonna miss the girl_

_Shalalalala don't be scared_

_You better be prepared_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

_Shalalalala don't stop now_

_Don't try to hide it now_

_You wanna kiss the girl_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

_Shalalalala my oh my_

_Looks like the boy's to shy_

_Ain't gonna kiss the girl_

_Shalalalala ain't that sad_

_Is she to bad?_

_You're gonna miss the girl_

_(Go on and kiss the girl)_

He ended the song and took a breath of air. Once again he sang a love song. What in Kingdom Hearts made him write these songs? Still, they weren't half-bad. Demyx prepared for his next song. He started off with a slow tune, but then it got faster, and then slow again.

**Crazy For This Girl (Evan and Jaron)**

_She rolls the window down_

_  
And she_

_  
Talks over the sound_

_  
Of the cars that pass us by_

_  
And I don't know why_

_  
But she's changed my mind_

_Would you look at her_

_  
She looks at me_

_  
She's got me thinking about her constantly_

_  
But she don't know how I feel_

_  
And as she carries on without a doubt_

_  
I wonder if she's figured out_

_  
I'm crazy for this girl_

_Yah I'm crazy for this girl_

_She was the one to hold me_

_  
The night_

_  
The sky fell down_

_  
And what was I thinking when_

_  
The world didn't end_

_  
Why didn't I know what I know now_

_Would you look at her_

_  
She looks at me_

_  
She's got me thinking about her constantly_

_  
But she don't know how I feel_

_  
And as she carries on without a doubt_

_  
I wonder if she's figured out_

_  
I'm crazy for this girl_

_Yah I'm crazy for this girl_

_Right now_

_  
Face to face_

_  
All my fears_

_  
Pushed aside_

_  
And right now_

_  
I'm ready to spend the rest of my life_

_Would you look at her_

_  
She looks at me_

_  
She's got me thinking about her constantly_

_  
But she don't know how I feel_

_  
And as she carries on without a doubt_

_  
I wonder if she's figured out_

_  
I'm crazy for this girl_

_Yah I'm crazy for this girl_

Demyx finished the song, and chugged down the rest of his water. These songs were really good But that l;ast song, for some reason, made me think of Namine. But why did the song make me think of her? Nobodies CAN NOT FEEL.

_It is impossible for nobodies to feel. _I kept repeating to myself in my head

"Did you like my new material?" Demyx asked, while putting all his equipment away, save hit Sitar which disappeared with a flash of light

"Yeah. They were different. Didn't expect you to write those kind of songs."

"What can I say? I just woke up one day, and I felt like writing them." Demyx said while shrugging his shoulders

I wanted to inquire with Demyx further. I knew he wasn't telling the full truth, but it was time to meet Namine. As I thought about meeting her, I felt something flutter in my chest, but I shrugged it off without another thought.

"Gotta go Demyx." And I made a dark portal around myself, and I portalled to Twilight Town Clock Tower

Twilight Tower Clock Tower…

I arrived on the clock tower, and as usual, Namine was there before me. She was sitting on the edge of the clock tower with her legs dangling down over the side. She was wearing a pair of light blue jeans, and a dark blue short-sleeved shirt. She didn't notice I was here yet, and I stood there, watching her. I walked up to her, and sat next to her. This surprised her, and shook her out of her thoughts.

"Hey Roxas. Anything new?" she greeted

"Nothing much, but we have two new members. One is a old man, and the other is a emo dude." I replied nonchalantly, getting comfortable by leaning back with my hands behind my head

"Yeah, I heard. One of our members met them while on a mission." She replied

"Anthing new with you?" I asked, shifting positions so I could look at her

"Nothin much. Larxene is still being a bitch, and Yuffie is still trying to eat as much sugar as physically possible." She replied, and I chuckled at how hectic her life is

I stood up and flicked my wrist to summon a dark portal. I held out my hand to help her up, and she took it. Together, we walked into the portal, still holding hands.

At Destiny Islands…

We arrived at my portal's destination. It was a group of tropical islands called Destiny Islands. Namine was looking around in wonder at the tropical paradise. All she could say was "wow" in her wonderment, and I had to agree. I loved this place. We were on one of the many islands. We were standing on a beach facing toward a chrystal blue sea. Behind us was a green forest containing a varied amount of plants of all different shapes and sizes.

Namine bound toward the water, fully dresses, and jumped in. She started splashing around like a little kid, and she motioned for me to join her. I took off my shirt, and I jumped in, causing a huge splash. We started splashing each other, and having a good time.

"Hey Roxie, race you around the island." She said, and I smiled and nodded

We both took off at the same time.I pumped my muscles as hard as I could, but she is just to fast in the water. We went around the island, and of course, she won.But I let her win. Yeah, that's it. I let her win, I was being nice to her. I didn't lose because she is faster than me. Really. We got out of the water, and she was bragging about her triumph.

She finally quit bragging after a few minutes, and we layed down in the sand, and let the sun dry us. After about ten minutes of silence, I heard a stomach growl coming from beside me. We both started laughing, and I helped her up. We headrf for the forest in search of food. It took us a half-an-hour, but we found a tree bearing fruit. I climbed up the tree and grabbed one, then I jumped down holding the fruit.

The fruit was yellow, and shaped like a star. I broke it in half, and a sweet aroma filled the air. I gave half of it to her and we both ate it. It had a sweet, but tangy taste to it. I had heard of these before. It was called a Paupou Fruit. Legend has it, that if you shared it with some, and you both cared about each other, your destinies would be bound together. Yeah right, who would believe that?

To be continued…

Thanks Dark Jeylenx for encouraging me to get off my lazy butt and update this story, instead of Academy of Sunset Shores. I know I said the whole chapter would be about Roxas/Namine, but I need Demyx in it. I decided to split it in 2 parts.Part 2 coming soon. Hope you enjoyed, and I hope you review to tell me what you thought of it.


	15. Destiny Islands Pt 2: So Close

**Disclaimer: I don't own KH (wish I did though, I'd be filthy rich!)**

**We Can't Feel **

**Chapter 15:Destiny Islands Part 2: So Close**

With our hunger satisfied, we set off to explore the island. We went deeper into the forest. The sun was beating down on us, despite the shade from the trees. As beautiful as destiny islands was, it did get pretty hot at times. Every step felt like a mile. Sweat was dripping down both of our faces. Yet, despite all these factors, I wouldn't want to be anywhere else. Not with Namine by my side.

This confused me. Whenever I was with Sora, Axel, or Demyx, I woild suggest we ditch if the climate was to harsh. Unless of course, we were on a mission that Xemnas would know if we skipped or not. But I wasn't on a mission. Yet, as long as Namine was with me, I could brave the temperature, no matter how extreme.

A small creek ran across our path. The water was chrystal clear, and you could see small pebbles at the bottom of the creek. It probably had a depth of 1.5 feet. I cupped my hands in the water, and splashed it across my face. I cupped my hands in the water again, and I drank deeply. Beside me, Namine was doing the same, except she had her head submerged under the water. She held it under for a few seconds, then she threw her head back out. Water went flying as her hair whipped backwards, some of which hit me. She shook her head in an attempt to dry her hair, which once again hit me.

She noticed this, and she giggled. "Sorry Roxas." she said while trying to stiffle her laugh

I put my hand in the water, and flicked it at her, then she started pouting.

"Now we're even." I said, and I flashed her a smile

She gave me a smile in return. I felt my arms, and my legs go weak. My whole body felt numb. What was wrong with me? Nothing like this had happened to me before. I could take on legions of Heartless, yet one smile from Namine, and I felt powerless. The thought scared me. Was this the effect of having a girl for a friend? Although the feeling scared me, it also made me excited. What was wrong with me? Before I met Namine, my life was simple. I woke up, pretended to listen to Xemnas's excessive talking on Kingdom Hearts, and I killed Heartless. Then I'd wake up and do it all over again. Now I was ditching missions, meeting her at late hours in the night, and keeping secrets from my best friends.

Sure, Sora, Axel, Demyx, and I have skipped missions before, but I skipped a month assignment! We always shared secrets between each other, so should I tell them? How would they react? This was a huge secret after all. I've been fratuernizing with the enemy, That's like capital punishment!

I didn't want to think about that anymore. I was here, with Namine. Our secret was safe for now. It was probably be best not to tell them. If I'm caught, I don't want them to go down with me. I only hope they won't be mad at me for keeping this from them. That is of course, if we're caught. It's not like they don't keep their own secrets. Demyx has a secret. What would make him write those songs? Did he go through Marluxia's video collection? It was likely he wouldn't tell me the truth. If he didn't want to share his secret, that was OK, I didn't want to share mine. After all, it could get Namine hurt. She's always talking about how evil their leader is. This wasn't the time to think about this. I was with Namine now, I had nothing to worry about for the moment.

I must have been staring off into space for far to long, because I heard my name being called.

"Roxas?" Namine was looking at me as if I had lost all sanity

"Yeah?" I asked trying to show her I hadn't lost my mind

"Are we gonna continue our trek across the island?" I nodded at her question

"Then would you stop staring off into space like an idiot?"

Her hands were on her waist, and her face was stern, but her eyes showed nothing but humor. After a fewseconds, a smile appeared on her face. She just couldn't hold the face for long.

"C'mon, let's get going,"

We continued our journey across the island. As we walked, we took in the scenery. No communication was exchanged, only occasional glances at each other. A couple of times she would look at me for awhile, but when I looked back at her, she would turn away and look at the trees. Whenever she did this, it felt like my stomach had turned upside down. Was this the result of hanging out with Namine, or was it just the Paoupou Fruit we shared? Did this happen to her as well?

**Namine's POV**

Something was wrong. For some reason, I just couldn't stop staring at Roxas. It was as though my body was acting on it's own accord, and I was just along for a ride. Their was nothing I could do to stop it. Something about him was drawing my gaze toward him. It was like a game. I would stare at him, he would look my was, and I would look away. I tried many times to bring the "game" to a halt, but eventually I learned my efforts were useless. The only way it would end, was if my body decided to stop. Why was it that I couldn't stop staring at him? Their was just something about him. I couldn't help but notice his hair. I never really realised just how spiky it was! Did he do something to his hair in the mornings, or was his hair naturally spiky? I'll have to ask him sometime.

It happened again. He caught me looking at him. But something different happened this time. I didn't look away from him. Instead, I stared into his deep blue eyes. I found that I had regained control of my body, but that didn't matter. I continued to look into his eyes. I soon found myself lost in them.

"Namine is something wrong?"

I looked away and I blushed.

"Sorry. I was just deep in thought."

He flashed me a smile. My legs buckled under me. I could barely keep myself upright. Why did this always happen? Roxas turned around, and started walking again, and I followed him.After stepping over many branches and tree limbs, we stepped onto a beach. We shielded our eyes for a minute before our eyes readjusted to the sunlit beach.

The water seemed to stretch on forever. The smell of salt hung in the air, and seagulls could be heard above our heads. The sun was setting over the horizon, putting a reflection over the ever topling waves. A slight breeze was present.

"It's perfect" I commented

Roxas nodded, and he appeared beside me.

"It makes you feel so small," Roxas started, and I looked at him. He was gazing toward the sea with a glazed look on his eyes,"Everything here has a place. The water makes the plants grow, and the plants feed animals and the people here. What are we here for?"

"We?"

"You know, us Nobodies."

I thought about it.

"Well we kill Heartless, and by doing that, we save countless people." I replied

Roxas sighed

"That was kind of random," I said, and Roxas chuckled

"When I'm with you, it's like I question things I never have before."

Roxas turned toward me. I had just noticed how close we were to each other. It wasn't just that, I could see him leaning toward me. Once again, I lost control of my body. My eyes slowly closed, and I leaned in as well. I could feel his hot breath. Only an inch of space was left between us.

Suddenly, the breeze stilled. A cold chill ran down my back. Clouds were all over the sky. This could only mean one thing. Both of us stood up and faced the forest we had come from. Faster than you could blink, I had Lionheart in my hand.Roxas summoned Oathkeeper and Oblivion to his hands. We both took our fighting stances. We were surrounded by common Heartless. Just some Shadows, Red Nocturns, and a few Soldiers. There had to be at least a hundred of them. Hopefully these were the only Heartless in this world. It was to beautiful of a place to be lost to the darkness.

"Ready to save more people?" I asked, and Roxas grinned

The Heartless rushed toward us. I stabbed the closest Shadow, and it dissapeared with a wisp of darkness. A Soldier made an attempt at a slash to my left side. I dodged it with a roll, and sent a lightning bolt down on him. Three shadows suddenly lunged at me. I slashed through all three of them in midair.

I glanced over at Roxas. He was slicing through Heartless left and right. I guess that's the advantage to having two Keyblades. He saw me looking at him, and he smiled. My legs felt like they were glued to the ground. This had to be the worst time for this to happen. Suddenly, I was thrown to the ground by a dozen Shadows. I could feel their sharp claws rip through my skin as if it were paper. Then a Red Nocturn appeared. It was charging a fireball. Their was no way I could raise my weapon to defend against the attack. The fireball was shot. I could see it coming towards me as if in slow motion. I closed my eyes, and I waited for the impact that would put an end to Organization White's number VII.

**Roxas' POV**

The Heartless were easy to kill. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Namine looking at me. I looked at me. I looked back at her, and I smiled. I couldn't help it. She was so angelic, even when she was fighting. How could someone so sweet, and innocent, be such a fierce fighter? Suddenly she was tackled to the ground by a dozen Shadows. Then a REd Nocturn was charging a fireball. She was in trouble, Big trouble.

I gripped my Keyblades tightly. Only one thought was on my mind: I had to help her. I ran toward her, slashing any Heartless that got in my way. The Red Nocturn shot the fireball. With my teeth clenched, I lunged in front of Namine. I felt my right shoulder get burned. It hurt, but I was just glad that it didn't hit her.

"No!" Namine screamed, and she stood up

The remaining Heartless had had enought. They knew they couldn't win. They dissapeared with a swirl of darkness. Namine rushed to my side.

"Are you OK?" she asked worried

I stood up and winced at the pain in my arm.

"Yeah, I'm alright. What about you?" I was far more worried about her than me

"A few scratches. They aren't to deep. Nothing a few potions won't heal."

We both sat together on the beach. The clouds had dissapeared along with the Heartless.

"When will we see each other again?" Namine asked me

"Dp you have a phone?"

"Yeah" she handed me her phone(Their phones are water resistant, so they weren't damaged when they were swimming. Wish my phone was like that. I dived into a pool with my phone on me.)

I put my number in her phone, then I called my phone with her phone, and I saved her number.

"We should get back. Bye." she smiled at me

"Bye Roxas."

We both opened portals to our rooms. When I got there, I was surprised to find Sora in my room.

"Where've you been?" Sora asked me

"Twilight Town. I was wandering around." I quickly lied

"What happened?" Sora gestured to my right shoulder

"Heartless attacked." at least I told part of the truth

I really hated lieing to him. But I couldn't risk Xemnas finding out. Sora handed me a Hi-Potion, and I drank it. I layed down on my bed, and Sora sat in a chair. I started thinking about the day. Rigth before the Heartless came, was I trying to kiss Namine?

_No of course I wasn't. _

But their was that annoying voice in the back of my head that wouldn't leave me alone. It was saying,"So close"

**Namine's POV**

I was laying in bed. Roxas had saved my life. But, was he trying to kiss me earlier? Was I leaning in for a kiss?

I downed a few Potions to get rid of the scratch marks from the Heartless.

End Chapter 15

--

Sorry for the long wait. I wasn't at my house for awhile, and I was practicing my writing. I hope it's gotten better. Then I had a major writers block halfway through. Then yesterday, I sat down and wrote it for yall! Review to tell me what you thought. I'm also working on another oneshot. I've already written some of it, so it should be up soon. I'm going to try to update Crazy Little Thing Called Love next.


End file.
